Vibrating Panties
by Nighthawk013
Summary: Selena is wearing vibrating panties. Demi has the remote. Sexual content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED :D


"Hey Sel, I got you something!" Demi grinned as she walked into the older girls room and handed her a small bag. She gave her a quick kiss and sat down on her bed, waiting for her to open it.

"Aww, thank you," Selena smiled and sat down next to her. She put her hand down the bad and pulled out a pair of black see-through lingerie.

"Sexy underwear? I like it. Thanks babe." Selena placed her free hand on Demis cheek and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Demi tangled her right hand in her hair, while her left one landed behind her neck as she returned the kiss.

"Yeah, I was... hoping y-you'd wear them tonight. When we go out to dinner," Demi stuttered as they broke apart. They had already been dating for more than six months, but she still sometimes got nervous when she was around her girlfriend. Selena knew this very well, and she loved to take advantage of it.

"Why should I? They are just gonna end up decorate my bedroom floor when we get home," she whispered in her ear, continuing by sucking lightly on her earlobe. Demi blushed and looked down on her lap.

"Yeah," she said and smiled bashfully, closing her eyes and enjoyed the treatment of her ear.

"B-but still. I'd really like it if..."

"Demi?"  
"Yeah?"

"I'm kidding with you." Selena let go of her earlobe and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting up straight.

"I'd love to wear them tonight," Selena smiled as she started an assault on her neck.

"R-really?"

"Really. I'd also love for you to take them off me tonight." She started to nip and lick gently on her pulse point.

"I -aahh- think that could be arranged," Demi moaned and tilted her head back. Selena quickly started to give the same treatment to the newly exposed skin.

"Good," she muttered against her neck before she moved her head up and crashing their lips together. Demi took the opportunity to push her down on the bed and straddle her. She moved her hands up to cup her cheeks, while Selena tangled her hands in Demis luscious black hair. They stayed like this for several blissful minutes before Demis hands started to wander down south.

"You need to leave now," Selena said with a smirk as she pulled away. She knew perfectly well that she was driving the girl insane.

"I have to get ready for tonight and so do you."

"You're such a tease Selena," Demi pouted, not moving away from her position on top of her.

"Yeah, I like being a tease," Selena grinned and tried to push her off without succeeding.

"But seriously Dem, my parents are downstairs, and you know just as well as me that you won't be able to keep quiet."

Demi put up a fake offended look and got back up on her feet. She knew it was true. She was a screamer.

"But relax. My mom will be working a night shift, and Brian is off to some friend to play poker. That means you are allowed to scream and moan my name as loud as you want to when I'm down between your legs," she said as she sat up and smiled casually to her.

"I hate you."  
"You love me."

"I can't help it."

"That's because I'm so charming." Selena licked her lips slowly, not once breaking eye contact.

"Whatever. Tonight, the table is going to be turned."

"As if."

"You'll see." Demi bent down to give her a kiss goodbye, then walked out of the door. She put her hand down her pocket and gave the little remote control she had a reassuring squeeze, with a small smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

Selena heard someone knock on the door. She ran out in the hallway, fixing her hair and make up before opening it.

"You know you could just walk right in Demi?" she said with a smile.

"I know. But I like being a little old-school," she grinned and pulled a small bouquet from behind her back. Selena squeaked and accepted the roses, followed by giving her a quick kiss.

"Thank you! You are such a gentlewoman!"

"Yeah, well..."

"I'm gonna go find a vase, just stay right here," she said and disappeared into the kitchen. Demi smiled and squeezed the left pocket of her jacket, making sure she hadn't forgot the remote.

Selena returned a minute later, grabbing her own jacket and put it on.

"Ready to leave?"

"Sure, let's go." Demi opened the door for her and let her out, then closed it and followed her to the car.

"You look hot by the way," Selena complimented and looked her up and down. She was wearing tight denim jeans and a low cut blue top with shoulder straps. Selena slapped her ass playfully and bit her lip.

"And you look gorgeous," Demi replied. She was wearing a black skirt that stopped just above her knees, and a matching shirt. "Are you wearing...?"

"Yes. Do you wanna see?" She made a gesture to pull her skirt up.

"Sometimes you're so classy it's scary," Demi said sarcastic and opened the door to the passengers seat.

"I try," Selena grinned and got in. Demi closed the door and walked around the car to get in the drivers seat. She started the engine and backed out of the driveway.

During the fifteen minute drive to the restaurant they were going to eat at, Selena chatted eagerly about everything that came to her mind. Demi just nodded and smiled in the right places, trying not to drive off the road or collide with oncoming traffic whenever Selenas hand accidentally brushed her skin. It always sent jolts of eccentricity through her body, and it felt like the place she touched had gotten a third-degree burn. It annoyed Demi that Selena could be a tease without even trying. Then the biggest grin spread across her face when she remembered the remote in her pocket.

"What's with the wicked grin?" Selena laughed.

"Just thinking about tonight baby," Demi answered, still grinning.

"Mm, I bet you are." She leant over and placed a soft kiss on Demis neck.

"Sel, unless you wanna be a) caught, or b) killed, I suggest you stop that."

Selena ignored her request and started to suck hard on the skin.

"Selenaaa! Oh gosh, there's like a gazillion paparazzi following us!"

Selena gave it one last kiss and pulled away, pressing her lips hard together to prevent herself from bursting into laughing.

"It's not funny Selena."

"It's a little funny."

* * *

They parked the car outside the restaurant, and Selena grabbed a hold of Demis arm and let her lead her through the huddle of paparazzi. She looked down on her feet to avoid being blinded by the flashing blitz, and closed her ears for all the people that kept shouting her name and wanted her to turn so they could get 'just one more picture'.

Once inside, they let the waiter guide them to their table, a table by the window with a black couch on one side, and two chairs on the other side. They both sat down on the couch, Demi closest to the window, and received the menu from the waiter before he left them.

"See anything you want?" Demi asked while slowly looking through the menu.

"Uh-huh. The sexy brunette sitting next to me that is showing off too much cleavage for her own good," Selena smiled and let her foot slowly run up her leg.

"Selena, what if someone hears?! Or sees?!" Demi whisper-yelled and removed her foot. Selena just smiled sweetly and placed her hand on Demis thigh while she continued to look through her menu. She let it slide further and further up her thigh 'till she reached her destination and started to rub gently. She heard Demi let out a shaky breath and turned her head to look at her, expecting her to slap her hand away any second. Instead, Demi gave her a lopsided smile that she couldn't quite read as she put her left hand down her pocket. Selena frowned, but continued her gentle rubbing until the waiter returned, ready to take their orders.

"I'll have a fillet Mignon, what about you Sel?" Demi asked, while she turned on the panties to a weak vibration.

"I'll have the sa-AME!" Selena let out a cry in surprise and jumped a little in her seat. The waiter raised an eyebrow at her.

"And to drink?"

"I'll have a coke," Demi said, trying really hard not to laugh.

"D-diet c-coke for, oh God, me," Selena stuttered. The waiter wrote down their orders and took their menus, giving them a strange look before he left.

"D-demi, something is n-not right. I-I don't get it..."

"Oh, you mean this?" Demi turned it up another notch, making Selena let out a small whimper.  
"Y-es, but how... You didn't?!" Selena growled, swallowing a moan as Demi turned it up again.

"I did. I told you the table would be turned tonight babe.

"Fine, you made your p-point, now turn it off," she hissed. Demi laughed and shook her head. "Nope. Tonight I'll get you back for all the times you've teased me to the point of being _inhumane_, then stopped and made up some lame excuse of why we couldn't continue. But the truth is, however, you just _love _to tease me." Demi turned it up again, and a small vibrating sound could be heard. Selena gasped loudly, making several heads turn in their direction. Selena blushed and sank down in her seat, trying to hide small whimpers and groans by coughing every now and then.

"I'm sorry, OK?" she whispered. "Would you please turn it o-off, people are staring."

"Nah, they've gone back to concentrating on their food. It's all good," Demi countered. Just then, the waiter brought their drinks, disappeared and showed up seconds later with their food.

"There you go, I hope you enjoy. Miss, I think your phone is vibrating," he said, referring to Selena. Demi bit her tongue and pretended to look out the window.

"Y-yeah, I'll get i-it," she stuttered and took it out of her purse, only to put it back when he left.

"T-that's it" I-I'm taking them off!" Selena got up, but was quickly jerked back down again.

"Please, your skirt is way too short for you to go commando. Besides, you're secretly enjoying it," Demi stated and started to eat her food.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"This is not appropriate i-in public."

"But your not so subtle touching is?"

Selena didn't have an answer to this. She just grabbed hard on her shoulders and buried her face in the crook of Demis neck, trying not to let any sounds escape her lips as she shook furiously against her.

"Felt good?" Demi whispered in her hair.

"Stop it."

"No." She turned it up again, before grinning widely and taking another bite of her food.

"Demiii, this isn't f-fun anymore," Selena pouted, trying not to spill anything when she picked up her glass with diet coke.

"It's not supposed to be fun, it's supposed to be annoying. The fun part is just a little bonus. And the sexy part a **big **bonus," she smirked and took a sip of her own coke.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato, turn this thing off now," Selena demanded.

"It's so hot when you use my full name baby. Try to say it five times without stuttering," Demi mocked and continued to eat her food.

The rest of the night went by quietly between the two. Demi had a big grin plastered across her face, while Selena was sighing in relief every time Demi turned it down, and winced every time she turned it up.

When they were done, the same waiter came to take their empty plates and asked if they wanted to see the dessert menu.

"Yes, I'd.." Demi started but was cut off by Selena.

"NO! Umm, I m-mean... I'm j-just kinda t-tired."

Demi pursed her lips and nodded sympathetically. "Of course you are. You just go out to wait in the car and I'll get this."

Selena nodded and got up on shaky feet, then started to walk slowly and unsteady towards the exit. Several people she walked past checked their pockets or purses to see if their phones were ringing.

Demi soon followed her, watching her stop and lean against the door shaking, having what she could only assume was her fifth orgasm. She walked up to her and grabbed her arm, opening the door to show dozens of paparazzi with flashing cameras waiting for them.

"Please turn it off," Selena pleaded.

"Not yet," she said and quickly lead her through the sea of people, explaining with a small smile to the paparazzi that 'Selena was feeling bad earlier today.'

Once they both got inside the car and Demi had started the engine, Selena turned to her. "You better drive us straight home, and you better drive fast." Demi smiled and pulled out on the road.

"Aye, captain Cranky."

On the way home, Demi thought it'd be fun to turn it up to the maximum. Selena closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting out a loud moan, happy that she didn't have to keep it inside anymore. She let out another moan and started to tense up as she came again.

"How many does that make? Six?" Demi smirked.

"I don't know. I stopped counting after a while," she answered, completely worn out. "Just... would you p-please turn them off now? You're seriously killing me!"

"Lesson learned?"

"Yes, oh God yes, no more teasing, I promise."

"Good." Demi reached down her pocket to turn it off.

"W-wait. Just-just one more time, OK? It just feels so -ah- good!" She grabbed a hold on Demis arm and dug her nails in her skin, sure to leave a mark.

* * *

"Upstairs."

"What? You haven't had enough?" Demi asked as she parked the car.

"Up-fucking-stairs Demetria! There's no such thing as 'having too much'!" she shouted, using her full name for the second time that night. Demi bit her lower lip and got out of the car.

They both practically ran up the driveway as fast as it is possible to run in high heels, and got upstairs and into Selenas room in record time, where Demi had her pinned her up against the wall in seconds. She kissed her hungrily, their tongues having an intense battle for dominance inside their mouths. Demi quickly pushed her over to the bed, where she straddled her and continued her assault on the older girls mouth.

Suddenly, she felt Selena slap her right cheek hard. Confused, she sat up and looked angry down at her.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for tonight!" Selena hissed, smiling impishly.

"Are we getting a little kinky, miss Gomez?" Demi smirked and pinned her arms above her head.

"We've been kinky all night miss Lovato."

"Don't pretend you didn't like it."

"You're such a _bitch_."

Demi growled and bent her head down to bite her neck hard, soothing it with a kiss and a lick, before tearing her shirt and bra in a matter of seconds. She wasted to time in wrapping her lips around the left nipple, sucking and circling her tongue around it while massaging her other breast roughly with her hand. She soon let go of it and moved over to give her other breast the same treatment. Selena moaned and arched her back under Demi, her hands flew to her hair and tugged hard on it.

"Just get to it, God damn it!" Selena demanded. "I can't wait any longer to feel your fingers inside me!"

Demi smiled and let go of the hardened nipple, moving herself down to rip her skirt off in one swift motion.

"God Selena, you're fucking drenched," she panted, moving her hand up to feel the soaked material.

"I blame that entirely on you. Now would you please just remove the damn thing?"

"My pleasure." Demi grabbed both sides of it and pulled it down to her ankles, where Selena kicked it off and flung it across the room. Without warning, she plunged two fingers inside her and started to pump them quickly in and out.

"Ahh, oh my God Demiii!" she groaned and pushed her head down. She caught on right away and started to flick her tongue across her dripping wet clitorins.

"Jesus Christ, that feels good!" she whimpered and pushed Demis head more into her.

Demi slipped a third finger inside her with ease, and curled them upwards to hit her g-spot.

"Oh my God Demi, right there! I'm, I'm gonna...!" she let out a muffled moan and arched her back as she came for the God-knows-how-many-times that night, having her most powerful orgasm yet.

Demi pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, before moving up to give her a kiss, then started to remove her own top and bra.

"Hey, not that I don't enjoy seeing your smoking hot body, but what do you think you are doing?" Selena asked and tilted her head.

"But, I thought..."

"After what you put me through tonight? Ha! No. Fucking. Way." She winked to her before turning away from her and closed her eyes.

"But-but-but... You promised!" Demi said, almost on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, well I lied. Good night Demi."

Demis first impulse was to attack her, but pushed the murderous thought away when she remembered something. She got out of the bed and started walking blindly around in the dark room before she found what she was looking for. A pair of black see-through lingerie. Completely soaked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Sel, I'll be fine."


End file.
